Jak prosté
by Amratin
Summary: Co se doopravdy stalo mezi Bilbem Pytlíkem a drakem Šmakem při jejich vzájemném setkání a proč vlastně drak opustil bezpečí svého domova? To vše se dozvíte v tomto příběhu.


Hobit se prodíral úzkou temnou uličkou do nitra hory. Byl vzteky bez sebe. V hlavě si snad již po sté promítal rozhovor mezi ním a trpaslíky. Řekli mu: „Jen se neboj. Nic ti tam nehrozí." To je první věc, která vám napoví, že to nebude tak úplně pravda. „Jsi z nás nejmenší, ty jediný se dokážeš proplížit nepozorovaně uličkami."

„Je snad tam vevnitř něco, co by mě nemělo vidět?" zeptal se Bilbo trpaslíků.

Trpaslíci se na sebe mlčky podívali, pak unisono prohlásili: „Ne." Trpaslíci vydatně kroutili hlavami.

„Běž tam a přines nám kámen," zavelel Thorin Pavéza.

„A jak ten kámen vypadá?"

„Až ho uvidíš, tak ho poznáš," prohlásil rezolutně vůdce výpravy.

„Neměl by tam jít spíš někdo, kdo už ten kámen viděl?" nedal se Bilbo.

„Ne, jdeš tam ty, abys prokázal, že jsme tě s sebou nebrali zbytečně. Není na tom nic těžkého, jen sebereš jeden pitomý kámen a přineseš nám ho."

„Takhle to zní velmi jednoduše, ale-"

„Žádné ale. Mazej do díry," netrpělivý trpaslík pomohl hobitovi do chodby.

A přesně takhle se to odehrálo. Proto se teď Bilbo Pytlík trmácel k hlavní síni Ereboru a vzteky kopal do jakéhokoliv kamínku, který se mu dostal pod prstce. Když došel k vyústění tunelu, stále si brblal označení, kterými častoval nepřítomné trpaslíky. Náhle se před ním rozevřela obrovská místnost s vysokým stropem a úzkými sloupy. Nic jiného nemohl Bilbo zpozorovat, protože všude kolem se válel zlatý poklad nedozírné hodnoty. Jak v tomhle nepořádku mohl najít jeden určitý kámen, který neví, jak vypadá?

Teď by se mu hodila pomoc. Pulčík nakopl pár zlatých mincí. Nejradši by se otočil a vrátil se zpátky. Ať si trpaslíci myslí, co chtějí.

V tom se hromada zlata začala různě přeskupovat. Hobit poodstoupil. „Kdo mě to ruší z mého spánku?" ozvalo se z hroudy. Neznělo to však nijak výhružně, jen jako běžná otázka. Proto Bilbo neváhal s odpovědí. „To jsem já."

„Zajímavé. Ale jaké ty to může být?" tato otázka naproti tomu zněla jako oznamovací věta. Přízrak dál pokračoval: „Tvůj pach mi není nijak povědomí…"

„Jaký pach?! Tys asi dlouho s nikým nemluvil," bránil se hobit.

„Výborně. Tvoje dedukce je správná," pochválilo ho stvoření. „Takže zpátky k věci. Nepatříš k národům, které znám. Takže rozhodně nejsi trpaslík, elf, čaroděj ani člověk. Ale s člověkem něco společného máš. Tvůj odér – pokud se ti tedy nelíbí slovo pach – je velmi podobný, jen méně intenzivní. Jako bys byl lidské dítě."

„Jsem hobit."

„Á, pulčík. O těch jsem slyšel. Rád tě poznávám, pane pulčíku."

„Hobit, my dáváme přednost označení hobit. Ale jmenuji se Bilbo Pytlík," představil se.

„Já jsem drak Šmak," oplatil drak zdvořile. „Kvůli čemu jsi za mnou přišel, pane Bilbo Pytlíku? Jistě to bude velice zajímavá věc, když jste se trmácel celou tu dalekou cestu až sem."

„Jak víte, že byla daleká?" opáčil hobit.

„Kvůli čemu si myslíš, že mám tolik zlata? Živí mě můj bystrý mozek," pochlubil se Šmak.

„Vlastně tu nejsem z vlastní vůle. Jeden můj známý tady něco ztratil."

„A co by to mělo být, smím-li se zeptat?" vyzvídal plaz.

„Takový kámen. Myslíte, že tu je? Jindy bych si ho našel sám, ale vy se tu pohybujete déle než já, takže byste si ho určitě všiml."

„Tvůj předpoklad je správný. Ale obávám se, že ten kámen, který hledáš, je nadobro ztracený. Už jsem ho tady velmi dlouho neviděl," zvíře mělo v hlase lítost. „Byl to velmi pěkný kámen, ani se nedivím, že ho tvůj přítel shání."

„A nemohl byste se po něm podívat?" prosil Bilbo.

„Nebo bych ti místo něho mohl nabídnout něco jiného…" Rázem se ozvalo šustění mincí. „Nechtěl bys radši tuhle šipku z jmelí, která dokáže usmrtit i ty, co si myslí, že jsou nesmrtelní."

„Ne."

„Nebo tenhle meč. Když jeho majitel řekne: ʼHlavy dolůʻ, rázem upadnou hlavy všem jeho nepřátelům."

„Ne."

„Nebo tenhle meč? Kdo ho nese do bitvy, vždy zaručeně vyhraje."

„Ne."

„Neodmítej ho tak rychle, dokonce je zasazen v kameni. Vidíš? A ty hledáš kámen," přemlouval ho drak.

„Ale ne tenhle kámen."

„Nebo ti můžu nabídnout roh, kdo na něho během bitvy zaduje, jeho armádu nikdo neporazí."

„To všechno, co tady máte, slouží k vítězství v bitvě?"

„Správná otázka. A odpověď zní ne. Mám tu třeba baziliščí vejce, kdybys ho chtěl."

„A co ten kámen?"

„Kámen. Kdo rozumný by chtěl kámen," pravil drak rozmrzele. „Kámen se dá maximálně zahodit, nebo někam postavit. Rozhodně není k ničemu dobrý, oproti všemu ostatnímu, co ti nabízím."

„Přineste mi ten kámen. Začíná mi připadat, že mi to děláte naschvál, pane draku," zlobil se hobit.

„Jsi opravdu bystrý. Úplně jiný oproti těm trpaslíkům, co sem pořád lezou," neodpustil si Šmak. „A mimochodem říkej mi Šmaku, pan Drak byl můj děd."

„Možná sem lezou proto, že jim to tady dřív patřilo, Šmaku."

„Možná. Ale kdyby byli dostatečně inteligentní, mohlo by to všechno být zase jejich," konstatoval plaz.

„Hm. Dáte mi to, pro co jsem přišel?" změnil Pytlík téma rozhovoru.

„A nechtěl bys místo toho…"

„Nechtěl. Tuhle hru už jsme spolu hráli. Víte moc dobře, co chci. Proč to pořád zdržujete?"

„Protože jsi mi připomněl, jak jsem osamělý," zabručelo stvoření. „Tak tady máš ten svůj šutr a jdi."

„Mohl byste zaletět mezi lidi, abyste nebyl sám. Do společnosti. Určitě vás rádi uvidí," navrhl Bilbo.

„Myslíš?" otázal se nesměle Šmak.

„Určitě."

„Děkuji vám za radu, příteli. Doufám, že se ještě někdy shledáme," s těmi slovy ze sebe drak setřásl zlaté mince a vyletěl ze svého hnízda objevovat svět.

Bilbo se vracel úzkou cestičkou na svět. Když vylezl, všiml si, že se už stmívá. S drakem strávili konverzací pěkných pár hodin. Porozhlédl se a spatřil zaražené trpaslíky. Všichni strnule zírali na nebe. Bilbo se tedy také podíval, ani nic neviděl.

Gloin se ho odvážil oslovit: „Jak se ti to povedlo?"

„Co?"

„Vystrnadit draka," dokončil Gloin myšlenku. Rázem se všichni k němu otočili.

„No jak," začal Bilbo. „Přemluvil jsem ho."

„To ne. S drakem není rozumná řeč. Nemusíte být tak skromný, pane Pytlíku. A jen do toho. Řekněte nám, jak to bylo," vyzval ho Balin.

„No dobrá. Byl to krutý souboj. Já jsem stál napravo, hned u východu z tunelu, do kterého jste mě strčili, a drak byl všude kolem mě. Nebylo vidět nic kromě zlatého pokladu. On se na mě nemilosrdně vrhl, v první chvíli jsem ho vůbec neviděl. Pak těsně před obličejem se mi zjevila jeho obrovská tlama. Ale já jsem se nedal tak snadno, vytáhl jsem meč a…" Bilbo se vžil do vyprávění svého dobrodružství takovým způsobem, že ještě druhý den ráno s ním nebyl hotový a trpaslíci mohli jen obdivovat chrabrost svého malého společníka.


End file.
